1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to crossbow improvements. The present invention more specifically relates to a rope cocker used in conjunction with a crossbow for cocking a string thereof to arm the crossbow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crossbows are known since a long time as, originally, a war tool and, later, an alternative to guns for hunting and recreation shooting. Crossbows are designed to pretense a string thereof and install an arrow on the crossbow in a position ready to shoot. The crossbow configuration includes a stirrup at a longitudinal distal end of a body thereof, along which the arrow is propelled by the string. The crossbow is generally heading down resting on its stirrup in contact with the ground to receive a foot therein to firmly maintain the crossbow to the ground in opposition to the tension required to proximally pull the string, generally by hand power or with a mechanism facilitating the cocking, to cock the string. The string is then locked in a position adapted to longitudinally propel the arrow when the tension in the string is selectively released.
The cocking mechanism generally uses a force-multiplicating mechanism providing the user with a mechanical advantage; the amount of input effort is multiplied to exercise greater forces on the string. The force-multiplicating mechanism is generally embodied including a pair of bearing elements and a rope. The user can thus manually cock a string with significant tension therein that would otherwise be difficult or impossible to cock manually without the force-multiplicating mechanism. Put differently, the force-multiplicating mechanism divides the strength required to cock the string of the crossbow.
Rope cocker mechanisms found in the art are not ergonomically optimized and might be a challenge to use for some people. Friction of the rope cocker on the bearing element also adds to the strength required to cock the string in addition to cause abrupt displacements of the rope cocker mechanism when the bearing elements are repositioning while the string moves to reach its tensed position.
Direct contact between the string and the force-multiplicating mechanism can generate undesirable noise detrimental to successful hunting.
Configuration of prior art rope cocker mechanisms are requiring friction between the rope cocker mechanism and the crossbow, the friction reduces the efficiency of the mechanism and might damage the crossbow.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved rope cocker mechanism over the existing art that is easier and more efficient to use.
It is desirable to provide an improved rope cocker mechanism that is reducing operating friction between the different components thereof.
It is also desirable to provide an improved rope cocker mechanism over the existing art that provides a more harmonious interaction with the crossbow.
It is desirable to provide a rope cocker mechanism that is easy to manufacture.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.